True love is Magic
by MissStephy100
Summary: This is a story of Matt and Elizabeth around ep 3 where Matt's ex want's him to publish her.. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

1

Walking into the bathroom, she brushed her hair out, which did nothing what so ever to improve her mess of hair. She removed the concealer under her eyes and mascara on her lashes before she let out a sad sigh as _she contemplated her image in the mirror_. The concealer that she placed under her eyes earlier that morning did nothing to hide the ever-darkening bags under her eyes nor did the mascara improve her looks in anyway. Her cheeks looked more sullen than ever, to sum it all up she was unable to make herself feel attractive. She took a large step back so she was able to see herself a bit more clearly. She was 5'9 that was extremely tall as all the women in her family seem to be small. She had the huge lump of brown hair that rose over her head and into this giant fluff ball; her hair seemed to be getting curlier every day.

She was an attractive woman many people had said so; it was just the stress of the past year that had gotten to her. As she continued to inspect herself without meaning to she placed a hand over her stomach were just one year ago she had carried a baby girl.

….

It was beyond freezing, the wind wailed throughout the night leaves of the large oak tree which towered over the two story home and the rain poured down the stainless glass waking no one. The members of the house, Matthew and his wife Elizabeth were completely unaware of the raging storm outside, but their significant other lying on the opposite side of the bed.

Matthew couldn't sleep, not that he wanted to in the first place. He was too busy watching his most treasured possession, his darling wife sleep. Matt had seen many beautiful things in his life; he'd dated beautiful women in the past. But nothing compared to the view of his beautiful wife lying on her stomach and completely oblivious to her husband's staring or that the purple doona had fallen down during the night for only the top part of her back was showing.

The last year had been difficult for the both of them Elizabeth's agent wasn't getting her any roles and it was taking its toll on her which caused her to experience psychological problems such as depression, anxietyand poor self-esteem.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ends are not bad things, they just mean that something else is about to begin. And there are many things that don't really end; anyway, they just begin again in a new way. Ends are not bad and many ends aren't really an ending; some things are never-ending."

There is a time and place for forgiveness, there is no real ending it's just the place where you finish the story. When you meet your soul mate, your days are special and so blessed. Often when you meet them you don't know at the time. It's the truth when people say that there is no one moment when love actually happens, but at some point you realize that the two of you can't live without the other so you travel along life's paths together. When Elizabeth met Matt she realised that they didn't need to be together physically to be together emotionally, and they could together quietly in a room often without even speaking. Often they'd take walks in the park side by side, hand in hand not saying anything but Elizabeth didn't mind at all. It was standing next to him and holding his hand which made her life complete.

They'd been together for almost 16 weeks and they had yet to sleep together but they'd discovered that they were emotionally compatible in many ways. When they first slept together it was magical, if sex is part of the relationship it is without persuasion or coercion, and only by mutual desire and when both are in agreement.

When Matt began to fall in love with Elizabeth he began to realize that he wasn't interested in spending time with other people, he found that the two of them were inseparable. When she left he felt like his heart had gone with him he was an empty shell without her. But when she did come back it felt like the sun had come out after a terrible storm. His other priorities become less important, and he always put her interests first, regardless of what Leon or anyone else said.

After 3 months of dating, Elizabeth had moved into Matt's place and she'd gotten role in "The Scarlet Pimpernel" and she'd never spent so much time thinking about one person, and thinking far less about another person not that she minded. The only thing she could think about was running home to him. Matt made her feel worthy and treasured.

Matt and Elizabeth agreed that they couldn't ask the other to choose between them and friends or between families. Friends and family can coexist without being a threat or an issue.

…

Elizabeth signed and rolled over remembering the promise that her and Matt made to each other years ago. She was excessively lividly furious.

The most obvious meaning of a lie is a story that is not true which is a false declaration that someone has created to deliberately present as being true. But a lie is not so complex: it penetrates to a level deeper than simple falsehood; it stabs someone in the heart and breaks it into millions of tiny pieces. To lie is to breach the confidence and trust of another; it is an act of infidelity.

Matt, _her _husband led her to believe that he is in one place regarding his ex-Heidi, and he knew that a mere 4 hours later and knows that he has made plans to be somewhere else and has not disclosed those plans to her, he has lied: he has intentionally deceived her in order to avoid confrontation and went out to lunch with her.

Why do men lie? In the case regarding _her_ husband three common denominators where oblivious to her: fear, avoid confrontation, and selfishness. For Elizabeth, to her fear says, I will lie because I'm afraid of the consequence of telling the truth. A lie is a cowardly way of dealing with, or not dealing with an issue. Arrogance tells Elizabeth, I will lie because I should not have to deal with the consequence of telling the truth.

When Matt lied to her, he lost three things: trust, security and respect. The trust that Elizabeth had built for Matt was built on truth. When Matt consistently does the good and right things that he says he will do, he will gain or regain his wife's trust. Speaking the truth is one of the most loving things we can do in marriage. When Matt lies, his words lose their weight and worth. Elizabeth begins to question if his yes did actually mean yes and if his no's did in fact mean no.

Not to stereotype but Elizabeth always wanted Matt to be her hero, the type you read in novels as a child. She wanted him to stand to stand tall in her eyes; he wants her respect. But when a husband lies to his wife he is misleading her making it difficult for her to follow his leadership. When Matt lied she no longer felt safe because the one she trusted the most to protect her feelings has caused her to feel vulnerable and made a fool of. But if through a lie he has shown her no consideration, it will be difficult for her to show him consideration. If through a lie he has not esteemed her, it will be difficult for her to esteem him. A lie is one of the most disrespectful things a husband can do to his wife, and as he robs her of respect by lying to her, he will rob himself of her respect and it will take a lot to gain her trust.


End file.
